Incógnito
by LatexoHPo
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Después de la batalla de Nueva York, surge una renovada inundación de interés público hacia el Capitán América. Steve acepta hacer un poco de publicidad por aquí y por allá, pero no es realmente cómodo volver a ser un "mono bailarín" todo el tiempo. A veces le gustaría ser un anónimo más, poder caminar por la calle y mezclarse. Así que pide ayuda a Bruce... Steve/Bruce


Traducción del Fic: **Incognito**, de **Trumpeteer34**

**Renuncia: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stan Lee y Marvel Comics (y todos los productores que se hacen ricos con ellos).

**Resumen: **

Después de la batalla de Nueva York, surge una renovada inundación de interés público hacia el Capitán América. Steve acepta hacer un poco de publicidad por aquí y por allá, pero no es realmente cómodo volver a ser un "mono bailarín" todo el tiempo. A veces le gustaría ser un anónimo más, poder caminar por la calle y mezclarse.

Así que pide ayuda a Bruce, que tiene años de experiencia en mezclarse en una multitud. Bruce ayuda a Steve y le enseña algunos trucos para no llamar la atención. Empiezan saliendo por la ciudad como prueba, y mientras lo hacen, terminan pasando buenos momentos juntos. Sólo bastan algunas "pruebas de funcionamiento" para comenzar a ser sospechosamente más como "citas"…

**Incógnito**

―¡Capitán América! ¡Capitán América!

Haciendo una pausa en medio de estirar su brazo sobre el pecho, Steve miró vacilante sobre su hombro hacia el origen de la llamada. Maldijo internamente y apenas logró evitar suspirar al ver pequeña estampida de periodista corriendo hacia él. Consideró momentáneamente escapar corriendo, como había sido su plan original por la mañana. Desde luego, no había considerado el acoso de los medios de comunicación.

De todos modos, plasmando una sonrisa, el Capitán América se resignó a no volver a salir a correr por la ciudad nunca más.

**ooooo**

Una semana después, Steve acababa de hacer ejercicio en el gimnasio de la Torre Stark, uno que había estado frecuentando cada vez más después de su entrevista improvisada. Salió del ascensor al piso común y se dirigió a tomar una botella con agua.

Se detuvo en la puerta cuando descubrió a Bruce en la cocina, con la cabeza en el refrigerador y analizando un tomate con la misma intensidad que utilizaba en su laboratorio. Había un trozo de papel sobre el mostrador a lado de la nevera, con su letra garabateada sobre ella.

―Buenos días, Doctor Banner― saludó Steve al hombre después de observarlo un momento más.

Bruce sacó la cabeza de la nevera el tiempo suficiente para darle una cálida sonrisa.

―Buenos días, Steve.

Inmediatamente regresó a su inspección.

Una sonrisa divertida cruzó la cara del solado por la forma analítica con la que el otro miraba el producto. Miró unos segundos más antes de entrar a la habitación.

―Me sorprende verlo aquí tan temprano― comentó al acercarse a Bruce para tomar una botella de agua de la puerta del refrigerador.

El Físico se encogió de hombros.

―Normalmente no subo mucho por ahora, pero de todos modos, no salgo de casa― respondió fácilmente. Se puso de pie y anotó la palabra "tomates" en la hoja de papel a su lado―. Tiendo a despertar con el sol. Sólo que estoy mejor en los laboratorios por ahora, o meditando o algo así.

―Oh― dijo Steve por el simple hecho de decir algo. Tomó un trago generoso de la botella de agua mientras observaba a Bruce que comenzaba a inspeccionar las zanahorias con la misma intensidad que los tomates―¿Qué está haciendo?― se escuchó preguntar antes de poder detenerse.

―Iré al mercado de agricultores― respondió Bruce sin levantar la vista―. Es mi turno de preparar la cena de esta noche, y todos los ingredientes que hay aquí no son lo suficientemente frescos.

Steve vio a Bruce cerrar la nevera y anotar algo más en su lista.

―¿Le gustaría un poco de compañía?― le preguntó después de un momento de duda.

Bruce hizo una pausa para alzar la vista al súper soldado.

―Claro, si quieres. Me gusta la compañía.

Steve sonrió.

―Genial. ¿Me da tiempo para tomar una ducha rápida y cambiarme?―. Espero el asentimiento de Bruce antes de dirigirse a los ascensores―. Vuelto enseguida.

**ooooo**

Cuando Steve regresó al piso comunal, inmediatamente se congeló cuando vio a Bruce. El Físico estaba sentado en la isla de la cocina, las gafas le resbalaban por la punta de la nariz y repasaba su lista. No era su actitud lo que sorprendió a Steve, sino el atuendo que el hombre se había puesto. Traía un enorme suéter raído y había cambiado sus pantalones cargo y mocasines por pantalones vaqueros y verdaderas zapatillas deportivas. Había una gorra de béisbol que había visto sus mejores días a su lado, en el mostrador.

Era extraño para Steve, pero todo parecía tan… tan normal.

Bruce levantó la vista de su lista. Se volvió hacia Steve, se veía como si hubiera querido decir algo, pero se detuvo cuando vio el aspecto del rubio.

―Siento haberlo hecho esperar. ¿Está listo?― preguntó Steve, aunque su voz se apagó cuando Bruce frunció el ceño― ¿Qué pasa?

Bruce miró a la cara a Steve.

―Nada… sólo que…― volvió a mirar sus ropas―. Vamos a ser acosados por los medios si sales de esa manera.

Steve frunció el ceño y se miró a sí mismo. Su camisa a cuadros azules y blancos estaba perfectamente metida en sus pantalones marrones. No se veía nada diferente a lo habitual.

―¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo con esto?

―No hay nada malo en ello― explicó Bruce―. Sólo que es demasiado _Capitán América_. Serás reconocido al instante.

Steve hizo una mueca.

―¿Lo cree?

―Steve― dijo Bruce sin expresión―, eres la segunda persona más reconocida en el país en estos momentos. Confía en mí, los buitres descenderán.

El súper soldado se tomó un momento para mirarse otra vez antes de volver a mirar a Bruce.

―¿Quién es el número uno?

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Bruce.

―Ese es, y siempre será, Tony Stark.

Una risa escapó de los labios del soldado.

―Supongo que tiene razón.

La sonrisa de Bruce se ensanchó y se acercó a Steve.

―Vamos―dijo mientras palmeaba ligeramente al rubio en un brazo, conduciéndolo hacia el ascensor―. Encontraremos algo un poco menos Capitán América y un poco más Steve.

Una vez en el elevador, el soldado se detuvo.

―Pero… ¿y si soy reconocido? ¿Y si la prensa…?

Después de presionar el botón del piso de Steve, Bruce le dio una mirada curiosa.

―¿No los quieres cerca?

―¡No!― se apresuró a decir Steve. Bruce alzó una ceja y el rubio se aclaró la garganta un poco avergonzado, y se quedó mirando su reflejo en las puertas del ascensor―. No. Quiero decir… está bien hacer un poco de publicidad, pero es que…―. Bruce esperó pacientemente a que Steve continuara con sus pensamientos. El rubio dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y agachó la cabeza―. Estar rodeado de cámaras cuando sólo quiero ir a correr es un poco abrumador. Me harté rápidamente de ser un mono bailarín después de tomar el suero. Es como si estuviera pasando de nuevo. Odio no tener la libertad de salir y hacer cosas, y todo porque un periodista quiere una entrevista exclusiva o lo que sea. Es asfixiante.

Bruce asintió y murmuró con simpatía:

―Bueno, tendremos que ser capaces de evitarlo esta mañana.

Cuando Steve miró al Físico, éste le ofreció una cálida sonrisa que el soldado no pudo evitar devolver.

**ooooo**

Steve no podía creerlo. Se encontraba de pie en medio de una concurrida zona en el mercado de agricultores, mirando a su alrededor, asombrado con el caos que lo rodeaba.

Caos que no le implicaba.

Estaba parado junto a Bruce, que miraba por encima un cubo de pimientos y ocasionalmente escogía uno para sentirlo. Nadie les prestaba atención. Era absolutamente liberador.

Y pensar que pudo haber evitado todas sus experiencias pasadas con la prensa simplemente llevando una ropa diferente.

Bruce había escogido una vestimenta de las cosas que Steve usaba normalmente. Las únicas diferencias, en realidad, eran la gorra, la chaqueta, y sus instrucciones sobre cómo llevarlas. En lugar de meter las puntas de la camisa, se quedaron colgando, y en lugar de abotonársela toda, dejó los dos primeros botones abiertos. La chaqueta que se había puesto no era la de motociclista, era una de algodón gris oscuro con una cremallera, tan oscuro que era casi negro. También traía pantalones vaqueros y botas; así, y con la gorra de beisbol azul sobre su rubio cabello, fue considerado aceptable para salir.

Era notable. No se sentía como si fuera otro. No. Se sentía como él, sólo que vestido diferente, relajado. Se sentía como Steve.

Felizmente siguió a Bruce alrededor de los diferentes puestos mientras éste agachaba la cabeza para mirar su lista y lo arrastraba a un área distinta del mercado. Llevaban varias bolsas de verduras y tras cosas de las que no conocía el nombre. El Físico sonreía y le explicaba cada elemento que Steve admitía no conocer, y luego le explicaba cómo incorporarlo en el plato indio que haría esa noche.

Iban de un lado a otro en el mercado, comprando diferentes verduras y frutas, charlando amigablemente.

―No puedo creerlo― dijo Steve con asombro en su camino de regreso a la torre, los dos con bolsas de productos frescos―. Si hubiera sabido antes que con sólo cambiar la ropa…

Bruce se rió entre dientes.

―No es tan fácil― dijo. Cuando Steve le miró con curiosidad, echó un vistazo al camino por dónde habían venido―. Todavía te destacas lo suficiente como para tener un poco de atención―admitió.

Steve abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces recordó cómo Bruce lo había arrastrado por el mercado, supuestamente porque lo siguiente de la lista estaba al otro lado, y absolutamente tenía que comprar lo de la lista. Ni siquiera lo había pensado mucho, estaba muy contento de salir sin ser interrumpido por la prensa.

Cuando el soldado bajó los hombros, Bruce le dio unas palmaditas de consuelo en la espalda.

―Te puedo mostrar cómo mezclarte con la multitud un poco más, si quieres― le ofreció gentilmente.

Steve lo miró con esperanza.

―¿De verdad me enseñaría?

―Absolutamente― respondió Bruce―. Debes tener la misma libertad de caminar por la calle como cualquier otra persona sin ser abordado por los medios de comunicación.

Steve sonrió positivamente.

―Eso sería genial, Doctor Banner. ¡Gracias!

―No hay problema― contestó Bruce con una sonrisa. Hizo una pausa―. ¿Steve? Por favor, sólo llámame Bruce.

**ooooo**

El aire en el piso común estaba cargado con el aroma de las diferentes especias y salsa de tomate recién hecha. Los cinco vengadores (Thor había regresado a Asgard por el próximo futuro), más Pepper estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor, degustando el Korma vegetariano que Bruce había preparado para ellos. Había ruidos de aprobación alrededor de la mesa.

―Esto es impresionante, Bruce― dijo Clint después de tragar. Volvió a llenar su tenedor y miró al Doctor―. ¿Es jengibre lo que degusto aquí?

―Lo es― contestó Bruce antes de tomar un sorbo de su té.

―Eso es la extraña raíz que escogiste está mañana, ¿cierto?― preguntó Steve mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

Bruce lo miró y sonrió.

―Sí, sólo que está picada.

Pepper los miró sorprendida.

―¿Así que por eso las fotos con Steve?

―¿Fotos?― repitió Steve inmediatamente, el pavor cayendo sobre él. Volvió a mirar a Bruce, quien se encogió de hombros.

―Sí― respondió Pepper―. Aparecieron esta tarde. ¿JARVIS?

Inmediatamente, la IA mostró las fotos en cuestión, tomadas con un teléfono celular, en una pantalla cercana al proveedor local de noticias. Sólo había dos fotos, ambas claramente de Steve, pero él estaba en movimiento en las dos, mirando hacia abajo. Si la visera de la gorra hubiera estado más arriba, se habría visto cómo el hombre junto a él se alejaba a toda prisa a un puesto diferente. El título debajo de la mejor de las dos fotos rezaba algo cursi acerca de la _Dieta Americana del Capitán América_, con un subtítulo de cómo los superhéroes siempre compran en las tiendas locales productos frescos _(¡Hágalo usted también!)._

Clint resopló.

―Sí, estoy disfrutando mucho de su "Dieta Americana" de comida india, Doc.―dijo antes de comer otro bocado de Korma.

Pepper palmeó la mano de Steve cuando él siguió viendo el artículo en las noticias.

―Al menos no fuiste entrevistado, ¿verdad?

Steve apartó la mirada de la pantalla hacia Pepper. Su rostro se iluminó.

―Tienes razón― dijo, luego miró a Bruce, que estaba estudiando las fotos―. No nos molestaron en absoluto.

Bruce le miró y sonrió.

―No, fue algo bueno.

**ooooo**

A la mañana siguiente, después de que Steve completó su trabajo del día, cogió uno de los libros de historia que le habían dado. Leyó en el salón común hasta las 11:20, cuando Bruce entró, mirando a su alrededor.

El Físico miró al sofá.

―Hola, Steve.

Steve levantó la vista de su lectura y sonrió cuando vio al hombre.

―Buenos días, Doctor Ba… Bruce.

Bruce le devolvió la sonrisa.

―¿Tienes algo de tiempo libre?― le preguntó. Cuando Steve asintió, Bruce continuó― Excelente. ¿Listo para tu próxima lección?

El soldado sonrió y cerró el libro.

―Absolutamente, sólo déjame ir a cambiarme. ¿Hay algo que debería evitar?

―Camisas azules― le respondió el Físico de inmediato, y le dio una gorra diferente―. Te destacas demasiado por el azul, es muy parecido a tu uniforme.

Steve tomó la gorra verde jade con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

―Lo haré. Ya vuelvo.

Una oleada de orgullo lo atravesó cuando regresó; llevaba otra cosa que de inmediato obtuvo la aprobación de Bruce. Salieron juntos, dejando el edificio por una de las entradas laterales, y pronto estaban caminando por las calles semi tranquilas de Manhattan. Steve no tenía idea de a dónde irían, pero Bruce parecía tener un andar seguro, así que no se preocupó.

Cuando se detuvieron delante de una cafetería, el único sentimiento que pasó por el soldado fue el de la sorpresa. Entraron y se acercaron al mostrador tan casualmente como pudieron.

Bruce alzó la vista hacia el súper soldado.

―¿Has estado aquí antes?― le preguntó.

Steve negó con la cabeza.

―No puedo decir que he explorado mucho la ciudad― admitió.

―Tampoco he estado aquí antes, pero Tony alaba estos sándwiches― reveló Bruce al mirar el menú.

La camarera se fijó en ellos entonces, y ambos hicieron sus pedidos. Una vez entregados, Steve insistió en pagar.

Silenció las protestas de Bruce con una mirada.

―Tú me estás ayudando. Es lo menos que puedo hacer a cambio.

Bruce suspiró inconforme, pero sonreía.

―Si mi amigo es una cosa, señorita, es terco.

Steve sonrió cuando la chica se rió, y entonces le entregó la tarjeta de banco que le habían dado poco después de sacarlo del hielo. Ella la pasó y les entregó sus bocadillos y bebidas, luego les deseó buen día.

No fue sino hasta que salieron que la comprensión golpeó a Steve. Había ido a una cafetería y no le habían reconocido. Miró a Bruce con asombro, éste tenía una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad en el rostro.

―¿Cómo…?

―Éramos sólo dos amigos que compran el almuerzo, no dos superhéroes en la ciudad― explicó Bruce sonriéndole abiertamente―. La ropa es importante, Steve, pero la actitud lo es todo.

Caminaron juntos a un parque cercano y se sentaron en uno de los bancos a las afueras del parque, frente a la ciudad que los rodeaba. Había vendedores ambulantes de comida estacionados en las esquinas y en los espacios de la acera. El aire era una mezcla agradable de diferentes especias y tipo de alimentos; los vendedores provenían de varias culturas diferentes. Bruce y Steve se sentaron lo suficientemente alejados de ellos, por lo que no habría ninguna posibilidad de ser reconocidos por cualquiera que pasara por ahí.

Bruce miró su reloj. Era casi mediodía.

―Ahora, es casi la hora pico del almuerzo― le dijo a Steve antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo del té que había ordenado―. Las aceras se van a llenar terriblemente en un par de minutos, ya que la gente sale a almorzar a cualquier puesto de comida. Tienen un horario limitado, y eso los mantiene ocupados. Simplemente vamos a observar.

Steve miró los alrededores y de vuelta al científico.

―¿Solamente nos vamos a quedar aquí?

―Y a observar― añadió Bruce antes de morder su sándwich.

El soldado le miró con curiosidad, pero se guardó sus pensamientos. Lentamente desenvolvió su bocadillo y comenzó a comer cuando empezó la hora del almuerzo.

Casi de inmediato, las aceras comenzaron a quedar llenas, y un mundo de sonidos surgió alrededor, uniéndose a los aromas de los diferentes alimentos. Los ojos de Steve escaneaban el caos mientras masticaba, y ese mismo asombro de día anterior se apoderó de él mientras veía a la gente caminar frente a ellos sin mirarlos una segunda vez.

Escuchó a Bruce exclamando un "¡Oh!" a su lado, y le miró.

La mirada del Físico estaba clavada en algo al otro lado de la calle.

―Caballero del traje gris en la esquina― dijo sin mover la cabeza.

Steve intentó mirar por encima con la misma falta de movimiento y rápidamente encontró al hombre en cuestión. El tipo parecía ser un contador o algún tipo de hombre de negocios, nada extraordinario. Estaba de pie en la esquina con otras personas que esperaban que el semáforo cambiara.

―¿Qué estoy buscando?― preguntó cuando nada pasó.

―Mira cómo se maneja― explicó Bruce―. Mira sus modales.

Los ojos de Steve siguieron al hombre mientras cruzaba la calle. El hombre sacó su teléfono celular por un momento, probablemente para ver la hora, y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Una vez que el teléfono estuvo a buen recaudo, su cabeza se levantó de nuevo y se encaminó junto al resto de los peatones, continuando su camino hasta perderse de vista.

Todo parecía enteramente mundano. Steve miró a Bruce, sólo para encontrarlo mirándolo con expectación.

―Eh…― comenzó el rubio elocuentemente― ¿Estaba haciendo algo raro?

―¿Cómo qué?― le desafió Bruce.

Steve se encogió de hombros.

―No lo sé― admitió―. Sólo hizo lo que probablemente siempre hace. Se veía…― se detuvo cuando cayó en la cuenta― normal.

―Se veía común― explicó Bruce y tomó otro sorbo de su té―. Ayer te delataste por mirar todas las cosas. Cuando buscabas en lo que fuera que te estuviera mostrando. No te mezclaste―. Sus ojos dejaron al soldado para mirar alrededor de las concurridas calles de Manhattan―. Para mezclarte, tienes que mirar todos los movimientos e imitarlos. Toma este momento como ejemplo. En este momento, sólo somos dos hombres que toman un descanso para almorzar juntos. Probablemente hay decenas de personas que hacen exactamente lo mismo―. Se encogió de hombros ligeramente―. Solamente tienes que saber el tipo de ambiente en el que estás, y luego parecerte a todos los demás.

El Físico hizo una pausa para morder de nuevo su sándwich, dándole tiempo al soldado para que reflexionara sobre ello. Steve le miró masticar en silencio por un momento.

―¿Cómo llegaste a ser tan bueno en esto?― le preguntó.

Bruce se congeló, tragó cuando sus ojos volvieron a las calles.

―Cuando eres el único estadounidense en otro país, escondiéndote del ejército, empiezas a aprender estas cosas― respondió en voz baja, un leve toque de amargura coloreaba sus palabras. Su mirada cayó a su regazo, donde sus dedos jugueteaban distraídamente con la envoltura de su sándwich―. Uno no sólo aprende a mirar como todo el mundo, también mantiene el rostro oculto. O te adaptas a tu entorno, o te matas antes de que vengan por ti. Es…― se encogió de hombros― es una segunda naturaleza para mí en este momento.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos mientras Steve miraba cómo el hombre junto a él no levantaba la cabeza todavía. El súper soldado podría fácilmente imaginar la soledad que Bruce había sentido mientras huía, la forma en que había tenido que dejar todo atrás. Era algo parecido a la soledad que él había tenido que enfrentar antes de los Vengadores, en un futuro sin idea de cómo adaptarse. Incluso aún viviendo con sus compañeros de equipo, todavía estaba perdido sobre cómo actuar en el nuevo siglo.

―Gracias, Bruce― le dijo en voz baja, rompiendo el silencio. Cuando Bruce le devolvió la mirada, sonrió―. Gracias por enseñarme todo esto.

Bruce le devolvió la sonrisa, una que no alcanzó sus ojos.

Steve luchó contra el ceño fruncido que quería aparecer en su cara y desenvolvió un poco más su sándwich.

―Así que dime, ¿cómo hiciste ese platillo anoche? ¿Lo aprendiste en la India, no? ¿Quién te enseñó?

Una verdadera sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Bruce y comenzó a contarle una historia sobre la familia india que había ayudado durante la temporada de cosecha hace unos años. Steve escuchó, y conforme avanzaba la historia, no podía evitar sentir que él estaba ahora en los zapatos de Bruce, y Bruce era como la anciana indígena de la historia. Steve estaba contento de aprender, pero más que eso, estaba agradecido por la compañía de amigos que constantemente alejaban su soledad.

Cuando ambos se echaron a reír durante una parte de la historia, un calor comenzó a asentarse en el vientre del soldado, socavando el frío helado que había estado allí desde que despertó. Nunca había estado más agradecido por un amigo.

**ooooo**

Durante la semana y media que siguió, Steve se reunió con Bruce para salir por la ciudad. Conseguían el almuerzo en algún lugar, negociaba sobre pagar la comida del otro, y luego tomaban asiento en un banco en algún lugar mientras veían a la gente. Una vez Steve se sintió cómodo con eso, Bruce lo mandó con uno de los vendedores ambulantes para una prueba de funcionamiento de sus nuevas habilidades.

Steve regresó victorioso y con una sonrisa en su rostro más dos porciones de una especie de envoltura en sus manos.

Cada día que salían, se sentía menos como una lección de sigilo y más como si estuviera saliendo con un amigo.

Compartieron historias, Steve sus experiencias en la guerra y de las travesuras que él y Bucky hacían cuando niños, y Bruce sobre sus experiencias en el mundo y las personas que había conocido.

Cada vez que el rostro de Bruce se iluminaba con una sonrisa, ese calor volvía con toda su fuerza al estómago de Steve, y él se sentía un poco más ligero. El súper soldado realmente disfrutaba del tiempo que compartían en las calles de Manhattan, charlando y riendo. No se había sentido tan feliz en mucho tiempo.

―――

Un viernes por la mañana, Steve se encontró de pie fuera del laboratorio de Bruce. Tenía un vaso de plástico en cada mano, uno de café y otro de té de manzanilla, y un volante escondido bajo uno de sus brazos. Respiró profundamente y entró al laboratorio.

Después de un momento de búsqueda, divisó al Físico mirando en un microscopio.

―Hola, Bruce― saludó.

Bruce levantó la vista del aparato. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Steve, su rostro se iluminó con una esa sonrisa cálida que había empezado a hacer cosas extrañas en el estómago de Steve.

―Buenos días, Steve.

El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa en su totalidad y se acercó a la mesa donde Bruce estaba trabajando.

―¿Te… uh…? ¿Tienes planes para mañana?― le preguntó sin saber por qué se sentía ligeramente nervioso. Cuando Bruce negó con la cabeza, dejó el café y se le entregó a Bruce el folleto―. Me detuve en una cafetería esta mañana (no fui reconocido) y vi un montón de estos en el mostrador. Creo que sería una forma divertida de poner a prueba todo lo que me has enseñado hasta ahora―. Observó detenidamente el rostro de Bruce, cómo sus ojos recorrieron la información impresa en el papel.

Cuando terminó, Bruce le miró y sonrió.

―Esto parece ser una gran oportunidad de poner a prueba tus nuevas habilidades, y se ve como un montón de diversión. ¿A qué hora quieres salir?

Una extraña sensación de alivio eufórico asaltó a Steve, pero se las arregló para ocultarlo de su rostro.

―Empieza a media mañana. Estoy pensando que podemos encontrarnos y salir alrededor de las nueve…

―Suena como un plan. No he estado en uno de estos hace siglos― dijo Bruce sonriendo mientras miraba el volante.

Steve sonrió, y entonces recordó el té que había llevado para Bruce. Se lo entregó y le preguntó sobre qué estaba trabajando.

**ooooo**

Después de desayunar se encontraron y salieron. Tomaron la moto de Steve, ya que el estacionamiento de los eventos de la ciudad siempre estaban terriblemente llenos, y como Steve conducía, se encontró concentrado en lo mucho que le gustaba la sensación de tener a Bruce pegado a él, le emocionaba. Su estómago saltó de forma extraña todo el camino hasta Brooklyn.

Había una gran multitud reunida para el festival anual de folk en Brooklyn, desde parejas jóvenes a familias completas, todos con la expectativa de escuchar buena música. En poco tiempo, Bruce y Steve atravesaron las puertas y caminaban entre la multitud, a veces esquivando cochecitos y niños corriendo por debajo de sus piernas.

Steve nunca había estado en un evento como ese antes, pero después de mirar al otro hombre, se dio cuenta de que Bruce se sentía como en casa. Mientras deambulaban hacia el primer escenario, se encontraron con varios vendedores de diferentes cosas, desde CDs y camisetas, refrescos y recuerdos. Pasaron junto a la sede de alimentos, que llenaba el aire con el aroma de los platos extranjeros recién hechos. Era una deliciosa combinación de especias que acompañaba a la percusión pesada a la que se aproximaban.

Entre más tiempo caminaban, más contento se ponía Steve. Bruce había dejado que el súper soldado se vistiera solo esa mañana, y parecía que su elección había sido exacta. Se mezclaban, y nadie tenía la menor idea de que dos Vengadores estaban ahí.

Se detuvieron en el primer escenario, un grupo de Kenia. Había una energía tal que irradiaba cada intérprete, ya fuera el percusionista o los bailarines en la parte delantera, que se extendió a través de la multitud reunida. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Steve había estado junto a un grupo tan grande y energía tan positiva. Los niños bailaban frente al escenario, la gente reía y aplaudía junto a la música, había un pequeño grupo de niñas con hula-hoops a un lado… toda la escena era abrumadoramente feliz.

Pero por mucho que Steve observaba las actuaciones musicales y las personas que le rodeaban, se encontró mirando el rostro de Bruce las más de esas veces. Llegó a ver cómo los ojos del hombre se iluminaban cuando encontraban un escenario con música de los países en los que había vivido. Llegó a ver cada sonrisa que aparecía en ese rostro cuando los artistas comenzaban una canción que conocía, o cuando reconocía la danza de los bailarines. Steve no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que miraba una sonrisa en el rostro de Bruce, y esa sensación en el estómago volvía.

Pasaron varias horas deambulando por el festival, escuchando diferentes tipos de música internacional. Durante una pausa en la música en algún momento de la tarde, Bruce comenzó a estudiar el mapa que había tomado y que contenía el horario de las actuaciones.

Sonrió.

―Necesitamos estar frente al escenario principal― anunció.

Steve no protestó, y se limitó a sonreír y dejar que Bruce lo arrastrara a otro escenario.

El nuevo espectáculo estaba entre otras actuaciones, pero la multitud comenzaba a asentarse. La mayoría de los asientos ya estaban ocupados, por lo que se quedaron de pie, muy juntos. Steve le preguntó qué estaban a punto de ver, pero Bruce sonrió y mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Una roda de aplausos recorrió la multitud cuando los próximos artistas subieron al escenario. Rápidamente se acomodaron en los asientos y, sin más preámbulos, comenzaron a tocar.

La melodía de apertura fue recibida con aplausos de parte del público, y la banda comenzó con su primer número de big band.

Steve estalló en una enorme sonrisa al reconocer la melodía "Sing, Sing, Sing". Esa música le era familiar. Era del tipo que escuchaba cuando él y Bucky habían logrado colarse en los clubes de jazz de niños. Sonrió cuando las parejas comenzaron a invadir la pista de baile improvisada entre las sillas y comenzaron a bailar. No sabían cómo bailar swing en absoluto, pero era encantador y gracioso ver cómo lo intentaban.

Cuando la canción rompió en un solitario, Steve obligó a sus ojos a alejarse del escenario y miró hacia Bruce. Su estómago se volcó en sí mismo cuando se encontró con la cálida sonrisa del otro, y sus ojos vivos y brillantes mirándolo con cierta emoción. Steve no podía especificar lo que era, pero lo hizo sonrojar. Una sonrisa se levantó espontáneamente en su rostro y agachó la cabeza un momento.

Cuando volvió a mirar, Bruce veía a los bailarines sin dejar de sonreír. Las líneas alrededor de los ojos del Doctor se arrugaron con alegría, y Steve encontró eso absolutamente impresionante.

Y de repente, el extraño salto en su estómago y el calor que le abrumaba tenía sentido. La realización lo golpeó como un tren: era atracción. Era cariño.

Le gustaba Bruce.

En el pasado, ese tipo de iluminación le habría aterrorizado, pero ahora mismo no estaba asustado en absoluto. Mientras miraba al hombre a su lado, que lo había iluminado desde que habían llegado hasta allí, que tenía la sonrisa más hermosa, sonrisa que llegaba a sus ojos y hacían que sus líneas de expresión destacaran, no podía dejar de sentirse tan completo. Le encantaba el tiempo que habían pasado juntos durante las últimas semanas. Le encantaba que se había sentido cada vez menos fuera de lugar con las lecciones de sigilo. Le encantaba que él podía conseguir ver luz en esos ojos hasta cuando eran sombríos, que podía hacerle reír, sonreír y relajarse.

Un gran día… porque como que lo amaba.

**ooooo**

La misión fue cuesta abajo bastante rápido. Su villano de la semana se había preparado para un equipo de Vengadores con Hulk. Pero su villano no estaba preparado para los furiosos miembros restantes cuando le disparó a Hulk un fuerte sedante, lo suficientemente poderoso para provocar que el gigante volviera a ser Bruce en medio del campo de batalla.

Steve había visto en pánico cómo Bruce se había derrumbado en el camino, completamente inconsciente. Un rayo de horror le recorrió al pensar en que lo hirieran en ese estado tan vulnerable. Todavía trataba de averiguar sobre su recién descubierto enamoramiento de ese hombre, como había intentado averiguar desde hace una semana y media en sus clases de almuerzo-citas-observación de gente-aventuras después del festival. No tenía idea de si Bruce sentía lo mismo o qué debía hacer acerca de la situación, pero tenía que hacer algo, y no podría hacerlo si Bruce salía herido allí. De inmediato llamó a Tony para que llevara a Bruce a un lugar seguro, pero el hombre de hierro ya estaba a toda velocidad en el campo de batalla para recuperar a su compañero de laboratorio.

El villano había logrado dispararle también a su jet, que un agente de SHIELD manejaba, lo que provocó que ahora estuvieran atrapados en una ciudad a tres horas de la torre.

Una vez que Tony volvió de poner a Bruce en lugar seguro, la lucha volvió inmediatamente a su favor, ya que todos estaban enojados.

Tan pronto como la pelea terminó, Steve corrió hacia el callejón donde Tony puso a Bruce. Su corazón seguía latiendo, y su respiración era profunda y larga, pero todavía estaba inconsciente. Steve dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y encendió su comunicador. Informó a Tony, Clint y Natasha sobre la condición de Bruce, y luego les dijo que rescataran al piloto del jet derribado, y que llamaran a otro jet. Natasha le informó que SHIELD estaba a una hora de llegar para la limpieza, y que tendría un medio de regresar a casa después.

Steve tomó cuidadosamente el cuerpo inconsciente de Bruce en sus brazos y se escondió antes de que la gente pudiera descubrirlos.

Una vez que el súper solado, con Bruce en sus brazos, se ocultó del público, se dio cuenta de que el otro estaba temblando. Estaban más al norte, por lo que hacía más frío. Después de un momento de vacilación, Steve acercó a Bruce contra su pecho para compartir su calor corporal. Bruce dejó de temblar, y el rubio se relajó contra la pared mientras escuchaba a los demás por el comunicador.

Fue, quizás veinte minutos más tarde, que Bruce comenzó a agitarse. Se despertó en los brazos de Steve, presionado contra el torso del soldado.

El rubio lo miró al rostro, donde sus ojos estaban ocultos por sus grises rizos.

―¿Cómo te sientes?― le preguntó en voz baja. Frunció el ceño cuando Bruce, atontado, le miró con ojos aturdidos y muy dilatados, luego se sonrojó rápidamente cuando Bruce sonrió y se acurrucó más en su cuerpo.

―Eres muy cálido― dijo Bruce alegremente y arrastrando las palabras mientras se abrazaba más al súper soldado―… y cómodo.

―Bruce, ¿estás bien?― preguntó Steve lentamente, preocupado, mirando hacia abajo a Bruce con la mirada ansiosa.

Bruce rió (¡rió!).

―Me siento muy, muy bien.

Los otros debieron haber escuchado a través del comunicador de Steve, porque Clint y Tony se echaron a reír.

―Oh, Dios. Eso debe ser lo máximo, ¿no?― preguntó el arquero entre risas.

Steve se abstuvo de responder cuando Bruce apretó la cara contra su cuello. Sabía que estaba sonrojado, pero estuvo seguro de casi arder cuando el Doctor dejó escapar un murmullo feliz en su garganta.

―E… eh…― dijo el soldado, y Tony y Clint inmediatamente se echaron a reír de nuevo.

Después de apagar el comunicador, Steve intentó mirar a Bruce, pero sólo hundió la barbilla en los rizos del otro. Era muy difícil intentar no pensar en lo suave que era su cabello, o cómo sus dedos picaban por acariciarlo.

―¿Bruce?―. El Físico hizo un sonido de interrogación― ¿Estás bien?

Pasó un momento antes de que los ojos de Bruce parpadearan y se abrieran mirando hacia Steve.

―Yo bien…― dijo con la coherencia de un borracho― ¿Por qué?

―Tus pupilas son enormes― respondió Steve.

Por alguna razón, Bruce sonrió de nuevo y metió su cara otra vez en el cuello de Steve.

―Lo que me dispararon era un poco fuerte― arrastró las palabras en respuesta, antes de reírse en voz baja, sonando completamente desquiciado.

Cuando Bruce se puso cómodo contra el cuerpo de Steve (lo que hizo que partes del cerebro del rubio se iluminaran de alegría y otras se oscurecieran de vergüenza por sentirse alegre en esa situación), un silencio cómodo se apoderó de ellos. Steve pasó los siguientes minutos escuchando las sirenas de la policía local y los técnicos sanitarios que pasaban por el campo de batalla. Su creencia inicial de que Bruce se había quedado dormido se hizo añicos cuando escuchó su voz.

―¿Está bien?― murmuró Bruce.

El soldado estiró el cuello y miró hacia abajo para ver a Bruce, mirándolo con los ojos soñolientos.

―¿Qué es lo que está bien?

―Puedes alejarme si te estoy haciendo sentir incómodo― le ofreció el Físico, acomodándose más en Steve. Luego lo miró.

Steve, a su vez, apretó su agarre alrededor de Bruce. Sonrió ante el ruidito alegre y francamente adorable que Bruce le dio en respuesta.

―Nada de eso, Bruce― admitió en voz baja.

Bruce amplió su sonrisa. Estiró un poco su cabeza hacia arriba y se las arregló para darle un semi beso descuidado en la comisura de los labios al rubio. La mente de Steve se puso en blanco inmediatamente, pero Bruce ya había puesto su rostro otra vez contra su cuello.

―Bien― murmuró el Físico alegremente―, porque esto me gusta.

ooooo

Al día siguiente, Steve pensaba en bajar al laboratorio de Bruce. No lo había visto desde que se habían puesto en contacto con la torre el día anterior y el Físico se había quedado dormido en el momento. Una energía nerviosa le recorría, tenía que saber si Bruce había sido tan abiertamente afectuoso con él por la droga, o si la droga había amplificado algo que ya estaba allí. Le había mantenido despierto toda la noche. Necesitaba saber.

Cuando estaba esperando el ascensor para bajar, las puertas se abrieron para revelar a Bruce. El corazón del soldado saltó a su garganta cuando Bruce lo miró a los ojos. Ambos se miraron mutuamente un breve instante, hasta que Bruce sonrió, seguido rápidamente por Steve.

―¿Quieres tomar el almuerzo en algún lugar?― preguntó el científico vacilante.

El alivio inundó al súper soldado al instante, y se sintió en el cielo.

―Déjame ir a cambiarme y vuelvo enseguida― respondió, y la calidez se unió a su alivio cuando el rostro de Bruce se iluminó.

Al poco rato caminaban lado a lado por una acera de Manhattan, tranquila y cómoda. Volvieron a la cafetería a la que habían ido la primera vez. La misma camarera estaba allí, y les reconoció sólo por su petición de clientes, no como Capitán América y Hulk; Steve sonrió para sí mismo. Le dieron las gracias por el servicio y se dirigieron al parque para ver la hora pico del almuerzo.

Durante su conversación tranquila, el sigilo nunca surgió. En su lugar, simplemente hablaron de cualquier cosa que se les ocurría. Se sentía como en cualquier otra de sus otras salidas, pero mientras comían, Steve se acercó a Bruce no tan sutilmente. Si Bruce lo notó, no dijo nada, así que el soldado continuó acercándose hasta que casi se tocaron.

Bruce no miraba a Steve, pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, ese tipo de sonrisa cálida que iluminaba su mirada y sus líneas de expresión se arrugaban haciendo que el estómago de Steve saltara. Entonces el Físico se acercó más hasta tocarlo, presionando ligeramente la unión entre ellos, desde sus rodillas hasta los hombros.

Steve sonrió felizmente y decidió no hablar sobre lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Se limitaron a comer y conversar, compartiendo el calor del otro.

Cuando terminaron su almuerzo y la demás gente se retiró a trabajar, pasearon por el parque. Caminaron lado a lado lentamente, pero más cerca que antes, porque sus dedos se rozaban ligeramente de vez en cuando.

―Yo estaba, eh…― comenzó Bruce despacio, agachando la cabeza―. Me preocupaba haberme excedido en algo cuando… te besé ayer― esa última parte salió apresurada, y sus mejillas enrojecieron ligeramente―. Lo siento si te hice sentir incómodo.

Steve se quedó mirando al Físico, que todavía no le miraba de vuelta.

―¿Recuerdas el haberme besado?― preguntó, intentando sonar casual, incluso cuando el rubor comenzó a invadir su rostro.

―Me acuerdo de todo, sorprendentemente― admitió Bruce―. Desde el primer momento después de haber sido sedado, honestamente. Yo, eh… espero que no sea un problema.

―No― dijo Steve con forzada indiferencia―. Quiero decir, es una historia de primer beso divertida…― se interrumpió.

Bruce espero a que Steve continuara.

―¿Pero…?― presionó, sonando un poco ansioso.

Se detuvieron en un camino vacío del parque, y Steve se giró para ver que Bruce lo estaba mirando. Esa mirada hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido.

―Yo sólo, uh… me gustaría uno adecuado para poder llamarlo nuestro verdadero primer beso― se las arregló para farfullar. De inmediato agachó la cabeza para no mirar la reacción de Bruce―. Yo… quiero decir… si quieres. Yo n-no quiero asumir nada, y…

―Steve.

El suave sonido de su nombre hizo que el soldado mirara a Bruce, sólo para que el aire abandonara sus pulmones cuando el par de labios más suave que había sentido nunca presionaron los suyos. La sensación de aturdimiento duró menos de un segundo antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y devolviera el beso con una sonrisa. Esa sensación de iluminación lo invadió cuando Bruce no se alejó. Sus manos se deslizaron a las caderas del científico; aterrizaron un poco inseguras, pero cuando sintió los manos de Bruce viajando a sus brazos, moviéndose lentamente hasta sus hombros, sus propias manos se plantaron más firmes en los costados del otro.

Las manos de Bruce sacaban chispas a su paso, viajando a través de la tela de su chaqueta, y Steve tuvo el repentino deseo de saber cuánto más intenso sería cuando viajaran sobre su piel desnuda.

Fue un beso corto, casto, que terminó demasiado pronto para el gusto de Steve, pero que poco a poco se rompía. Ni un paso atrás, el espacio entre ellos eran sólo unos centímetros, mirándose mutuamente y sintiéndose más ligeros que el aire.

―Tienes los ojos más bellos― dijo Bruce en voz baja después de un momento, sus propios ojos bailaban, vivían― ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que era decirte que no usaras color azul para salir? El azul hace que tus ojos… brillen.

Steve se echó a reír, y luego se inclinó para besar la sonrisa en los labios de Bruce.

**ooooo**

Habían terminado su paseo por el parque y regresaron a la torre tomados de la mano. Compartieron otro beso casto fuera del laboratorio de Bruce.

Cuando se separaron, Bruce agachó la cabeza y se echó a reír.

―Más de nuestras citas debieron haber terminado así.

―¿Hemos estado saliendo?― preguntó Steve, ni siquiera trataba de luchar contra la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro.

Bruce sonrió, y plantó un ligero beso sobre la sonrisa del soldado.

―Hemos estado cortejándonos uno al otro desde el festival de Folk. No puedes argumentar lo contrario.

Una risa alegre escapó de Steve. Sabía que no podía discutir eso, así que no lo hizo. En su lugar, pasó sus dedos por los rizos hasta el cuello de Bruce.

―Bueno, ¿qué tal una adecuada? O supongo que la segunda adecuada, si ésta es la primera cita de verdad…― su voz se desvaneció cuando Bruce alzó una ceja divertido. Steve sonrió― ¿Quieres cenar conmigo? ¿En mi piso, a las siete?

La diversión en el rostro de Bruce se convirtió en afecto, y Steve sintió ese revuelo en el vientre de nuevo. Comenzaba a amar esa sensación.

―Me encantaría― respondió Bruce.

Steve sonrió y plantó otro beso en los labios sonrientes de Bruce.

* * *

Esto... ¡sé que debo actualizar "Cuentos Midgardianos"! (Ya les contaré el accidente que tuve con mi ordenador), y estoy en ello. Mientras tanto...

¡Oh! Un American Pi (Steve/Bruce) ¿A qué es lindo? *O* No es mi OTP, pero me mató cuando lo leí. Supongo que Bruce me parece tan adorable que no importa mucho quién lo ame, con tal de que lo ame. Sin embargo, hay algo en Steve que me parece lindo junto a Bruce... Anyway... ¿qué opinan de la parejita? ¿Y del fic? Cuentenme en un review!

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
